Lonely Hearts
by Diana-sama
Summary: Jin-OC or Touya-OC Read chapter 1 for summary. I think there need to be more Jin and Touya ficcies out there that aren't gay. :P
1. Benkyo!

Diana-sama  
  
"Lonely Hearts"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho... But Yoshihiro Togashi-sama lets us borrow his great characters on occasion. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Togashi-sama!! (coughsuck-upcough)  
  
Summary: Jin/OC or Touya/OC. Haven't decided yet. A girl from our world falls into the Dark Tournament! No, really, she falls from the sky... Ahem. Anyways, once there she thinks it must be destiny calling her to join the Yu-Yu Hakusho group with her newfound powers, only, they don't really care. Things definitely do not go as planned when Ria ends up living with Jin, Touya, Rinku, and... that... Australian guy! :P But romance awaits... Muahahahahaha.  
  
1. Benkyo! Study!  
  
"Benkyo," Ria recited. "To study. Mou, sensei, you're really horrible with these "jokes" as you call 'em..."  
  
Sixteen-year-old Ria Ricardi (she's Italian!) sat in front of her Japanese homework assignment on the computer. She took online classes and was in her first year of Japanese. Her teacher thought it was extremely funny to throw in a couple "encouraging Japanese words" in their vocabulary to study. To benkyo. Oh brother.  
  
Ria was average height and slim, with waist-length bright red hair and soft sapphire eyes. She had her Italian father's olive skin and her American mother's small nose and flat chest. It was Ria's study night, Friday, so she was wearing her white pajamas with blue penguins even though it was only six p.m.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Ria had also inherited her mother's short attention span and love of all things anime.  
  
"A little break wouldn't hurt," she declared, minimizing her vocabulary window. She opened up a file labeled "Anime Downloads" and scanned the long list of music videos, Japanese episodes, and other illegal stuff. (lol sounds like me! XP) She stopped at the end and smiled. "Awesome! Some new Yu-Yu Hakusho stuff."  
  
Her eyes followed the highlighted blue line and lit up. "It looks like a game, from the file extension and the type of software," she murmured to herself. She double-clicked on it and watched the download process speedily begin and be over with in less than a minute.  
  
The file opened up, and she saw black at first. Then small lines of white began to appear threaded in with the black. "Awesome S.E.!" Ria declared.  
  
Abruptly, the screen flashed white, momentarily blinding the sixteen-year-old. She rubbed her eyes and then frowned when she felt a strong wind. 'Did I leave the window open?' she wondered before opening her eyes and nearly shrieking.  
  
Ria was plunging to certain death unknowingly, up 'til now. Normally she would've screamed, but for some reason everything stopped. Her arms froze up and her entire body went rigid. She squeezed her eyes shut as land, and island, began to make itself appear in front of her.  
  
'Kami-sama don't let me die,' she thought over and over, not questioning why she called upon god in Japanese. Probably too much benkyo.  
  
Just as abruptly, she realized she wasn't falling anymore.  
  
-----  
  
Benkyo - To study/ Study! I thought we already went over this.  
Mou - Sort of like "Jeez"  
Sensei - Teacher, one who knows more than I, etc.  
Kami - God "-sama" - It's something you put at the end of a name like Americans have "Mr." or "Ms." It's the equivalent of calling someone your master or your better.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Okay, I wrote this a while ago and then edited it a bit just now. I've decided that since I have two ideas in my head with basically the same story plot and just different romance, this is going to be split from now on. Chapter 2 and all the even chapters from there on will be Jin/OC. Chapter 3 and all the odd chapters from there on will be Touya/OC. I have great ideas for both stories. :D PLZ R&R! 


	2. Jin: Birdie in the sky?

Diana-sama "Lonely Hearts"  
Disclaimer: Nah. Still don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I'm saving up tho! I have 3 dolla. XP Summary: Jin/OC in the even chappies. GO READ CHAPTER 1 FOR THE SUMMARY! P 2. Jin: Birdie in the sky?  
Ria reluctantly opened her eyes and found she was still floating... but she wasn't alone anymore. A boy with fuzzy red hair as bright as her own and confused green eyes (he has green eyes right??) held her. He had her olive-colored skin, obviously somewhat Irish, and he wore a loose white fighting outfit.  
(I can't do his accent. Deal)  
"Lookit what I've found," he said, Irish accent dripping from his words. "A little birdie fell from the sky."  
Ria turned pink. "Who're you?" she asked hesitantly. "And could you put me down, please?"  
"At least she's a polite little birdie," the boy commented. "Me name's Jin. And you are?"  
"My name's Ria, Ria Ric- Did you say Jin?"  
"Aye, that I did. Why? Have you heard of me befores?" He sniffed lightly. "Ye smell like a human. How could ye know of me?"  
Ria's mouth fell ajar. "Where am I?" she asked shakily.  
"Ye're at the Dark Tournament, lass. I guess this wasn't where ye where aimin' for when ye took to the skies, was it?"  
"I don't know how to fly!"  
"Then how did ye get all the way up here?"  
"I-I-I fell through my computer or someth- I don't know!"  
"Well I suppose I wouldn't be too comfy what with being up in the air if I couldna fly."  
Ria risked a glance downwards and saw she was still very, VERY high up. Almost instantly she had buried her face in the folds of Jin's clothing again. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, just... afraid of the very itsy-bitsy splat she would be if she fell.  
Jin chuckled. "Relax, lass. I'll take ye down. Besides, I've got a match to go to soon." He began to slowly descend, obviously taking his time.  
Ria looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wait. You mean... you haven't even fought Yusuke yet?"  
"No, afraid not, lass. But the match'll be startin' in a few minutes. Did ye come to watch?"  
"I told you, I f-" Ria stopped. "I sort of came here on accident."  
"Where were ye tryin' to go? There's no place 'round here for miles!"  
"I wasn't trying to go anywhere! I was just sitting at home, studying. And then there was the flash from my com- um, there was this flash, and I was falling." Ria tried to explain it so that a Yu-Yu Hakusho demon would understand. (XP)  
Jin pondered her words for a brief moment. "Ye're from the Human World, then?" Ria nodded, and se saw a small, far-off smile on Jin's face. "I heard about that place. Very sunny and big, with lots of booze. Sounds like a paradise to me. Is that what it's like? Big and sunny and full of booze?"  
Ria cocked an eyebrow. "I guess you could look at it that way... but humans are always so busy. Most of them don't really appreciate the beauty."  
"Would ye be one of those humans?" Jin cocked an eyebrow right back at her.  
Ria turned slightly pink again. "Actually, I guess so. I'm always so busy with school and work and studying, and trying to please my family. I don't have a lot of time for myself anymore."  
"But ye live there," Jin stated so simply. "How can ye not have time to live?"  
Ria swallowed with difficulty. "Other humans pressure you to do a lot of things. They make you do so much that you're too busy with what they tell you to do that you can't do anything else."  
"So stop doin' what they tell ye," Jin told her.  
"I wish it were that easy," Ria sighed. "We get in trouble if we don't work. Sometimes we get thrown into jail, a place where we aren't allowed to enjoy anything."  
Jin frowned at her. "It sounds more complicated like that," he decided. Ria blinked, realizing they had landed on the soft grass around the arena. "If ye will wait for the match to be over, could I hear some more?" he asked with a slight grin.  
Ria's cheeks colored for a third time. "Sure, no problem. Who're you up against?"  
"Team Urimeshi today," he said.  
"What!?" Ria exclaimed.  
Jin eyed her. "Do ye think I'll loose that badly?"  
"Oh, no, umm, that's not it... it's just that Team Urimeshi has a human, right?"  
Jin shrugged. "3. 4 if the Masked Fighter is a human."  
"Can-can I watch?"  
"Of course ye can, lassie!" Jin laughed heartily at Ria's obvious eagerness. "Not much else to do, really!"  
"Jin," Jin and Ria looked over to see that Touya was calling Jin, his face a calm mask. "Come on. The matches are about to begin. Who is she?"  
"Just a wee lass," Jin chuckled, jogging over to Touya. As soon as Touyas back was turned, Jin glanced back and smiled apologetically. Ria waved to him, not minding the brush-off.  
It gave her time to find Team Urimeshi.  
-  
A/N: OK, I made this on the sam day that I edited chapter 1. So, whaddya think so far? Please R&R! 


End file.
